Canada's Lament
by Luna-k
Summary: Canada's had a pretty traumatizing day.  He goes home and confides in his stuffed animals about it.  One Shot.  Can be read by itself or as an off shoot of Steam.


**A/N: So, I think this can be read by itself, but it's actually a one shot that fits into my other fic Steam. **

**I really liked writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Canada was tempted to fling himself over his doorway's thresh-hold when he finally made it home.

"I'm back everybody!" He announced as he shed his sweater and made off In search of his pajamas.

"Oh goodness, there's somebody here!" One stuffed animal whispered to another.

"Who?" The other asked.

"I have no idea." The first responded cluelessly.

"Today was so crazy. " Canada lamented as he sifted through his closet. He didn't feel like his maple leaf pajamas were the right choice for the night, nor his pancake ones. He decided on his hockey set, since they always made him feel secure, it felt like the right choice. "You all wouldn't believe what I went through. At least they noticed me a lot of the time…" He sighed into the shirt he was pulling over his tired blond head.

"He's talking to us again!" A stuffed rabbit whisered urgently.

"I think I know him, he takes me places." Kumajiro offered. "Does anyone remember his name? Maybe he'll feed me since he's here."

"…I'm pretty sure we don't eat." The rabbit said after a thoughtful pause.

"Well, maybe you don't." Kumajirou responded, putting a quick stop to that idea.

"But, aren't we stuffed anima—" A silence fell over the fluffy toys as Canada emerged from his closet, tightened the draw strings on his pajama bottoms and climbed onto his bed. He let out a much needed breath and settled in among his fluffy down comforter.

"I am so glad to be home Kumi." He said, enveloping the small polar bear in his arms.

"That's not my name."

"Sorry Kumaji."

"How about I tell you my name… And then you tell me yours." The bear said hopefully. Canada deflated.

"It's still me: Canada! I carry you around all the time Kamaji!"

"It's kumajirou." The polar bear looked up at his owner.

"Do you live here? The rabbit asked, trying to be friendly.

"You guys, this is my house! Don't you remember me at all?"

The plushes nodded.

"We remember you yah," The bunny answered, " We just weren't sure if you lived here."

"Soo…" Kumajirou started. "Did you need to, um, talk about it?"

"Yes! It was so weird, Kumahiro! America had invited me out with England , and then he said Japan was going to join us. Which is fine 'cause he's nice to me. But then this morning, France showed up too! I don't think he was invited though…"

"France is the one with the cape right?" A small stuffed animal asked.

"Yes, well, not so much anymore. But that's the right country." _How do they remember France's name and not their owner's? _ He wondered to himself. _Maybe it's just the cape? I guess France is pretty attention grabbing, unlike me apparently. _

"They argued a lot, and didn't really let me talk all that much, but that's not the odd part. You guys won't believe this, but: I found my brother America kissing Japan! L-Like, on the mouth!"

A small murmer of surprise spread over his stuffed toys.

"Like with tongues?" The bunny asked eagerly.

"That's a weird question." Kumajirou commented.

"I think so, yah." Canada answered anyway.

"Why would you answer?" The polar bear looked up.

"S-So then, they saw me, and Japan apologized to me! But then, America wanted to explain it to me, and well, that was scary."

"What did he say?" The rabbit leaned forward. Kumajirou officially decided his stuffed friend was too curious.

"W-Well, he said that it was normal because they really, really like eachother, and told me not to tell big brother."

"Isn't it normal?" The rabbit asked.

Kumajirou frowned. "Why do you need to know?"

"Yes, of course, but no, not really." Canada pet the white bear gently on the head as he answered his stuffed rabbit. "I know love is love and everything, of course, but… honestly," Canada paused, eyebrows growing closer together, "I'm not sure I think America should be allowed to date anybody! I mean, he's just so over bearing and loud and pushy."

"Like, you think he'll hurt him in the moment?" The rabbit asked.

"What? How? What do you mean?" Canada was confused.

"You need to stop asking questions." Kumajirou decided, looking at the rabbit. "Maybe we just get food now." He suggested.

"I just don't know how to deal with this!" Canada insisted in his high pitched voice. "I wouldn't betray him or anything, but I wish England could help me, he always has advice on what I should do. I'm glad America's happy, but I just don't want that image in my head anymore. I want to be supportive, but what if he wants to talk about it again?" He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Maybe we could all watch a movie or something to help get my mind off it."

The animals nodded. "We like movies." One agreed, bobbing its cute fluffy head.

"I have a fun movie we could watch." The rabbit offered.

"No. I'm not sure you should be allowed to pick the movie." Kumajirou countered quickly.

**A/N2: So, I have no idea what is wrong with the stuffed rabbit. He just sort of ended up being like that, and since he's never given much of a personality in the show or comic, I felt okay running with it. Poor Canada. **

**Thanks for reading! I always appreciate it when people comment. If you appreciated reading it, then you should tell me. :)**


End file.
